When Prince meets Princess
by sakura-reddevil
Summary: Kalo pangeran ketemu sama putri maah udah biasa tapi gimana jadinya kalo pangeran ketemu sama berandalan and harus nikah sama berandalan itu?   ini yang terjadi sama Yunjae yang harus di paksa nikah ha ha
1. Chapter 1

When Prince meets Prince(ss)?(part 1a)

Title : when prince meets prince(ss)? (2nd shoots) (part 1)

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : humor romance (yaoi)

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Dong Bang Shinki merupakan sekolah swasta nomor satu di kota seoul, hari-hari yang tenang dan damai seperti biasa dijalani di sekolah ini.  
>Hal ini bisa kau lihat lewat tingkah laku siswanya….<p>

"Yaa, kau Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak seorang namja sambil membawa tongkat baseball miliknya,

Tanpa berfikir panjang seorang namja dengan wajah yang cantik, mata besarnya yang bening, hidung mancungnya serta bibir cerrynya yang menggoda langsung menuju kearah namja yang tadi berteriak ke arahnya,  
>"Apa kau yang memanggilku bocah tengik?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyum evilnya,<p>

"Mwo? Kau berani memanggilku bocah tengik? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" teriak namja tadi,

"Hah, apa kau bilang tadi?" ejek namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sambil meludah ketanah,

Namja yang berteriak tadi tanpa berfikir panjang langsung mengarahkan tongkat baseball yang ada ditangannya ke namja cantik tersebut,

~~~BRRRUGH~~~~~~~

Dengan sigap namja cantik itu menangkap tongkat baseball yang dilayangkan ke arahnya hanya dengan satu tangan, dan dengan tangan yang satu lagi langsung ia hantamkan ke arah perut namja yang berteriak tadi.

Akh, mianhe aku lupa memberitahu kalau seperti inilah keseharian sekolah menengah atas Dong Bang Shinki yang merupakan sekolah nomor satu di kota seoul khusus untuk berandalan. Di sekolah ini semua murid berandalan ada disini dan seperti adegan diataslah yang merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari disekolah ini.

Pertempuran antar siswa dimana-mana, kata-kata kasar, umpatan dan makian pun sudah biasa.  
>Para guru disekolah ini pun sudah angkat tangan dengan siswa mereka, namun kepala sekolah menerapkan satu peraturan yang wajib ditaati oleh semua siswanya yaitu, tidak boleh membolos saat ada kelas jika ada yang membolos maka sanksinya cukup berat yaitu tidak boleh berkelahi dimanapun dan dengan siapapun.<p>

Karena itu walaupun semua murid disini adalah berandalan kelas kakap namun mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membolos jam pelajaran.

Dan seperti disetiap sekolah yang memiliki ketua berandalan, sekolah ini pun memilikinya.  
>Ialah Kim Jaejoong, leader dari semua murid berandalan yang ada disini. Namun apakah semua murid menerimanya? Oh tidak walaupun Kim Jaejoong adalah leader berandalan namun ada banyak yang menantangnya berkelahi seperti namja yang baru saja ia hajar.<br>Kim Jaejoong adalah murid kelas tiga sekolah ini dan ia sangat sibuk seperti murid kelas tiga lainnya, namun kesibukannya berbeda.  
>Jika murid kelas tiga lainnya sibuk belajar maka Jaejoong sibuk berkelahi, karena hampir setiap hari selalu saja ada yang menantangnya berkelahi walaupun semuanya bernasib sama, kalah!<br>"Jae, kau tahu siapa yang kau hajar barusan?" tanya Jung Changmin sahabat Jaejoong,  
>"Aniyo, aku tidak peduli siapa dia" jawab Jaejoong dingin,<br>Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Jung Changmin adalah satu-satunya sahabat Jaejoong sejak kelas dua dimana ia pertama kali pindah ke sekolah berandalan ini.  
>Hanya Jaejoong yang mau berteman dengannya karena semua murid disekolah ini membenci Changmin yang jenius, walaupun umur Changmin baru berusia enambelas tahun tapi dia duduk dibangku kelas tiga dan sekelas dengan Jaejoong yang berusia tujuhbelas tahun.<br>"Jae hyung, ini ada surat untukmu" ujar Changmin begitu mereka berdua sampai dikelas,  
>"Hmm, dari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran,<br>Setelah Jaejoong membaca surat tersebut, ia menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum iblis,  
>"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Changmin sedikit merinding saat melihat senyuman iblis Jaejoong,<br>"Aniya, oh kau nanti pulang sore kan Min? Ada urusan Osis kan? Kalau nanti ada anggota osis yang tidak ikut rapat kau beritahu ok" ujar Jaejoong riang,  
>"Dan membiarkanmu memukuli anggotaku lagi? Haish hyung kau ini kan sudah kelas tiga jangan berkelahi saja pekerjaanmu itu" ujar Changmin sebal,<br>"Jangan berisik ok!" ujar Jaejoong sambil membaca surat sekali lagi,  
>"Apa itu surat tantangan?" tebak Changmin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya,<br>"Itu kau tahu! Sudahlah baguskan jadi nanti sore kita bisa pulang sama-sama" ujar Jaejoong riang,  
>"Hyung, aku menginap lagi ya diapartemenmu" ujar Changmin sedikit takut,<br>"Tentu saja boleh, apa orang tuamu bertengkar lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir,  
>"Nee, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keluargaku" jawab Changmin datar,<br>"Mianhe hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa sebenarnya aku" ujar Changmin dalam hati,

"Kalau begitu, kita akan ke supermarket nanti kau tahu bahan makanan sudah habis" ujar Jaejoong,  
>"Apa ahjusshi dan ahjumma sudah mengirim uang untukmu hyung?" tanya Changmin,<br>"Nee, dan mereka bilang mereka akan kemari dalam waktu dekat" ujar Jaejoong,  
>"Apa kau akan dibawa ke Jepang untuk menyusul mereka?" tanya Changmin khawatir,<br>"Molla, tapi jangan khawatir aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin,  
>"Hyung, salanghae!" ujar Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong,<br>"Hentikan! Nanti orang mengira kalau kita ini gay!" ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan changmin,  
>"Huh kau itu! Kenapa sih tidak suka dipeluk?" tanya Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,<br>"Cih, aku tidak suka dipeluk oleh orang aneh macam kau" ujar Jaejoong dingin,  
>"Kembali lagi deh ke sifat aslinya" ejek Changmin,<br>Ketika bel pulang berdering semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, wajah mereka tampak sangat ceria karena seharian tadi mereka menghadapi pelajaran yang sangat susah,  
>"Changmin aku mau ke belakang gedung sekolah kau duluan saja, rapatnya akan dimulaikan ketua osis? Jangan lupa jika mereka tidak mematuhi perintahmu kau bisa lapor padaku!" ujar Jaejoong sambil merapikan tas warna merah miliknya,<br>"Nee, aku tahu hyung. Aku pergi" ujar Changmin sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal miliknya,  
>"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Changmin? kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Changmin itu bukan berandalan" ujar Kang In heran,<br>"Aku bosan selalu berteman dengan berandalan lagi pula kan kau tahu kalau aku ingin punya dongsaeng yang manis" jawab Jaejoong riang,  
>"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Aku rasa dia cukup manis dan cantik kok" ujar Kang In mengerutkan dahinya heran,<br>"Yaa dia cantik dan manis! Tapi dia sangat menakutkan Kang In! dia tidak seperti adik! Dia itu seperti iblis!" ujar Jaejoong berapi-api,  
>"Mirip denganmu kan? Kalian sama" ujar Kang In tersenyum,<br>"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu aku ada murid yang mengirimiku surat tantangan" ujar Jaejoong,  
>"Mianhe Jae tapi aku ada janji dengan kekasihku" ujar Kang In sambil meninggalkan kelas,<br>"Kekasih? Haish sejak kapan ia punya kekasih?" gumam Jaejoong sambil keluar kelas.  
>Jaejoong kemudian keluar kelas sambil mengumamkan sebuah lagu, sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir atau ketakutan karena harus menghadapi tantangan berkelahi ini sendirian.<br>Sesampainya Jaejoong di taman belakang, terdapat lima orang namja yang Jaejoong ketahui sebagai salah satu genk yang terkenal di sekolah,  
>Jaejoong kemudian mendekati kelima namja tersebut,<br>"Akh, mianhe kalian menunggu lama" ujar Jaejoong dengan tenang dan melepas tasnya,  
>"Huh, akhirnya kau datang juga! Kami fikir kau takut, cih" ujar salah satu namja sambil meludah,<br>"takut? Menghadapi kalian berlima? Kiss my ass!" ejek Jaejoong,  
>Salah satu namja langsung menonjok Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong mengelak sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan langsung menendang namja tersebut dengan keras,<br>Begitu namja tersebut tersungkur, Jaejoong langsung menginjak perut namja tersebut,  
>"Siapa lagi yang mau aku hajar?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kaki yang tetap menginjak perut namja tersebut,<br>Tanpa banyak bicara keempat namja sisanya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Jaejoong, namun dengan sigap Jaejoong langsung menendang seorang namja didepannya dengan tangan yang tetap berada di saku,  
>Namja tersebut langsung jatuh, Jaejoong kemudian langsung menyikut seorang namja yang ada di belakangnya tepat dibagian dada, ia memutar badannya dan langsung menenjang seorang namja yang lain,<br>keempat namja yang dia pukuli langsung tersungkur tak berdaya,  
>"Apa kau mau diam saja dan tak mau melawanku?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang namja yang tersisa,<br>Namja yang tersisa tersebut langsung memukul Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong langsung menunduk untuk menghindari serangan tersebut dan menonjok ulu hati namja tersebut,

Kelima namja tersebut pingsan dengan sukses!

Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan kelima namja tersebut di belakang sekolah, ia lalu mengambil tas yang ia taruh tadi dengan tangan yang tetap berada di saku celananya.  
>Beratus-ratus kilometer di New York tepat pada waktu yang sama….<p>

Seorang namja berwajah kecil namun sangat tampan dengan mata tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung dengan bibir berbentuk cerry dan bentuk tubuh yang tegap dan berwarna kulit coklat gelap sehingga memunculkan kesan sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : when prince meets prince(ss)? (2nd shoots) (part 1 b )

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : humor romance (yaoi)

yang ini lanjutan dari yang kemaren ^^ bwt yang minta tag ntar malem yaaa soalnya FF lagi aku kebut, ini bakalan jadi FF terakhir aku sebelum aku hiatus panjang, mianhe yang nanyain my kingka aku belom sempet lanjut soalnya kampus lagi padet jadi mungkin nanti abis aku hiatus baru aku post mpe tamat *bow*

Namja tampan tersebut sedang memakai kemeja warna putih gading, ketika namja tersebut tengah mengancingi kemejanya, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja masuk,

"Pangeran Yunho, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda kalau pesawat akan berangkat satu jam lagi" ujar namja tampan sambil membungkukkkan badannya,

"Nee, aku mengerti Siwon hyung" ujar namja tampan yang ternyata adalah seorang Pangeran yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho,

"Nee, saya permisi" ujar namja bernama Choi Siwon,

Namja tersebut kembali melanjutkan memakai kemajanya yang sempat terhenti, lalu ia mengambil handphonnya dan menelfon seseorang,

"Umma, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"Nee, bagimana dengan Changmin? apa dia sudah pindah sekolah?"

"Mwo? Changmin tidak mau dipindahkan?"

"Arasso umma biar nanti aku yang bicara dengan Changmin nee"

"Huft, anak itu masih sekolah di tempat berandalan? Tak tahukah ia kalau dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran?" gumam Yunho dengan heran.

Yunho sedikit heran dengan pemikiran adiknya, ia memanipulasi semua data-data tentang dirinya dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus berandalan apa dia sudah gila?

Yaakh, walaupun ia berkata kalau ia ingin mendpatkan teman yang menerima ia apa adanya bukan dengan ada apanya, tapi tetap saja Yunho tak habis berfikir,

"Apa yang membuatnya betah bersekolah disana?" gumam Yunho,

Yunho kemudian mengambil kopernya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju bandara.

sementara itu di apartemen Jaejoong dimalam hari….

"Changmin! ayo makan!" ujar Jaejoong dari ruang makan,

"Nee, hyung sebentar aku sedang menonton tv" ujar Changmin,

Jaejoong kemudian langsung menyusul Changmin ke ruang tv dan langsung menyeretnya sampai diruang makan,

"Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? Sampai harus menyeretku segala" ujar Changmin dengan wajah sendunya,

"Ya sudah kau tak usah makan" ujar Jaejoong ketus,

Sebelum Jaejoong mengambil lauk, tiba-tiba tangan Changmin sudah bergerak mengambil semua lauk yang ada,

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dimakan semuanya!" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Hyung, semua makanan ini adalah kekasihku apa kau mau memisahkan aku dengan kekasihku?" tanya Changmin riang,

"Ck, kekasih kau bilang? Apa kau gila?" ujar Jaejoong sebal,

"Ha ha Kim Jaejoong raja berandalan kita ternyata sangat hebat dalam urusan dapur! Hyung kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik!" ujar Changmin bersemangat,

"Diam dan makan saja atau kau takkan ku ijinkan makan lagi" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah dingin,

"Aku tahu kau takkan setega itu padaku, kau kan cinta padaku" ledek Changmin,

"Jung Changmin aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu" ujar Jaejoong semakin sebal,

Selagi Jaejoong dan Changmin tengah makan malam, televisi yang berada di sebelah ruangan dimana mereka berada tengah menyiarkan sebuah berita,

"Hari ini Putra mahkota, Pangeran Jung Yunho akan tiba dikorea selatan, kedatangan Pangeran akan mendapatkan pengawalan ekstra ketat dari kepolisian. Menurut rumor yang beredar, kepulangan Putra mahkota tak lain adalah untuk menemui calon istrinya…" ujar pembawa berita di televisi,

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Jaejoong adalah, bahwa setelah ini jalan hidupnya berubah drastis…..

"Hyung, aku tidur dikamar adikmu lagi?" tanya Changmin,

"Kau juga suka kan tidur disana" ledek Jaejoong,

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku bagaiman Sakura itu" rengek Changmin,

Sejak pertama kalinya Changmin menginap dirumah Jaejoong dan tidur dikamar Sakura dan melihat foto satu-satunya adik Jaejoong, Changmin jatuh cinta padanya padahal saat di foto Sakura sedang menghajar teman karatenya,

"Haish kau ini kenapa kau seperti ini? apa kau menyukainya? Andwe! Sakura itu adikku dan aku tak mau kalau Sakura denganmu" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Ayolaah hyung! Adikmu itu cute hyung" ujar Changmin menampilkan puppy eyesnya,

"Walaupun kau memakai puppy eyesmu itu tidak akan mempan denganku" ujar Jaejoong,

Jaejoong kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang merajuk.

sementara itu…..

Kilatan blitz yang keluar dari kamera wartawan berpencar keseluruh arah, membuat seseorang yang berada di tengah kerumunan para wartawan sedikit pusing, beruntung ia memakai kacamata hitam sehingga tidak terlalu silau,

"Pangeran Yunho, benarkah isu kalau kepulangan anda adalah untuk bertemu dengan calon istri anda?" tanya seorang wartawan,

"Maaf pangeran tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun, semua pertanyaan itu akan di jawab pada konferensi pers beberapa hari lagi" ujar Siwon sambil melindungi Yunho dari para wartawan,

Para body guard kemudian mengencangkan pengamanan hingga Yunho menaiki _Chrysler Prowler Limousine_ berwarna hitam gelap dengan kaca jendala berwarna hitam dan anti peluru,

"Huft, siapa yang menyebarkan isu murahan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho ketika berada dalam _Chrysler Prowler Limousine_ ,

"Aniyo Pangeran, hamba tidak tahu" ujar Siwon yang duduk di depan,

Mobil mewah tersebut kemudian berhenti di sebuah istana dengan mewah modern namun beratap istana korea masa lampau,

"Selamat datang Pangeran Yunho" ujar para maid sambil menundukkan badan mereka ketika Yunho turun dari mobil,

Yunho langsung masuk kedalam, ia langsung disambut oleh Raja dan Ratu,

"Yunho, umma rindu sekali padamu" ujar Ratu sambil memeluk anak sulungnya,

"Yunho juga rindu pada Umma" ujar Yunho sambil membalas pelukan ibunya,

"Mana Changmin? apa dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat dongsaengnya tidak ada dimana-mana,

"Changmin? dia bilang dia menginap ditempat temannya" ujar Raja tenang,

"Temana? Teman darimana? Sekolah? Sekolah itu kan isinya berandalan semua!" ujar Yunho sedikit panik,

"Yunho kau sedikit berlebihan, tapi Appa rasa kau harus membujuk dongsaengmu agar mau pindah sekolah jujur saja Appa sangat khawatir dengan Changmin" ujar Raja ketika mereka berada di ruang keluarga,

"Nee Appa besok aku akan kesekolah Changmin" ujar Yunho sopan,

"Akh benar Yunho hyung sudah pulang!" ujar Junsu riang sambil memeluk Yunho,

"Jangan terlalu lama memeluknya, kau membuatku cemburu" ujar Yoochun sambil menarik Junsu dari Yunho,

"Kau cemburu? Ya Tuhaan! Chunnie kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yunho hyung!" ujar Junsu sambil memarahi Yoochun,

"Iya aku mengerti tapi kan tidak perlu sampai memeluknya dengan erat segala" ujar Yoochun tidak mau mengalah,

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar? Ada orang tuaku disana" ujar Yunho jengah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya,

Seketika itu juga Yoochun dan Junsu langsung memutar badannya dan mendapati Raja dan Ratu yang tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka barusan,

~~~~~Bluuush~~~~~

Wajah Junsu dan Yoochun langsung memerah menahan malu karena tingkah laku mereka yang tidak sopan,

"Mianhe Raja, mianhe Ratu, jeongmal mianhae!" ujar Junsu dan Yoochun sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali,

Yunho hanya mengegelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya,

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kami tinggal sebentar ya, kalian pasti rindu dengan yunho kan?" ujar Raja dengan bijak dan menepuk bahu Yoochun dengan pelan,

"Haish gara-gara kau kan aku jadi malu?" marah Junsu ke Yoochun,

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Kan aku sudah bilang jangan memeluk Yunho hyung lama-lama" bela Yoochun,

"Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar nee, aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum,

"Hyung apa rumor itu benar? Kalau kau pulang untuk menemui calon istrimu?" tanya Junsu ceplas-ceplos,

"Mwo? Kalian percaya pada gossip murahan itu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku pulang karena memang aku harus pulang, lagi pula aku harus membujuk Changmin pindah sekolah" jawab Yunho,

"Oh masalah Changmin kah? Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja Changmin bersekolah disana toh ini kan keinginannya sendiri" ujar Yoochun,

"Tak bisa Yoochun, kau tahu sekolah itu sekolah berandalan, aku takut kalau Changmin juga menjadi berandalan" ujar Yunho sedikit khawatir,

"Kau itu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan?"ujar Junsu riang, ia tahu seperti apa Changmin jadi Junsu meragukan kata-kata Yunho,

Keesokkan paginya pemandangan di sekolah Dong Bang Shinki seperti biasa, para murid datang dengan wajah yang cerah. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah,

"Pangeran Yunho, Pangeran Changmin sudah tiba" ujar Siwon, saat ini Yunho sedang berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir tapat di seberang gerbang sekolah,

"Nee, aku akan masuk ke dalam" ujar Yunho,

"Apa Pangeran yakin tidak mau kami temani masuk ke dalam" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir,

"Aniyo, aku sendiri saja" ujar Yunho sambil menutup mobil,

Ketika Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah, semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona

Siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat seorang namja tampan dengan wajah kecil dengan mata setejam elang, hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati, memakai kemeja yang menyembunyikan otot bisep yang membalut tubuh tegap dan berisi. Akh dan jangan lupakan jas hitam yang menampilkan kesan maskulin,

Beberapa siswa menunjuk Yunho dan berbisik-bisik dengan mata yang tetap mengarah ke Yunho, namun semua itu tidak di ubris oleh Yunho.

Yunho kemudian berhenti tepat di belakang Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tengah bercanda,

"Jung Changmin" ujar Yunho dengan datar,

Jaejoong dan Changmin refleks menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil,

dan begitu mereka berdua menoleh, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sedikit terpana sedangkan Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horror,

"Kau…." Ujar Changmin sambil menatap tak percaya kea rah Yunho,

"Kenapa Yunho hyung ada disini? Bukankah ia ada di New York?" tanya Changmin dalam hati ketakutan,

"Jung Changmin ayo pulang" ujar Yunho dingin sambil menarik tangan Changmin,

"Lep… Lepaskan aku! JAE HYUNG TOLOOOOONG!" teriak Changmin dengan keras karena tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan YUnho,

Jaejoong kemudian sadar begitu mendengar teriakan Changmin dan kesal dengan Yunho kenapa dia langsung menarik tangan Changmin,

"Yaa, lepaskan Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menahan tangan Yunho yang sedang mencengkram kuat tangan Changmin,

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami berandalan!" ujar Yunho dengan dingin,

Perkataan Yunho barusan membuat darah Jaejoong mendidih, tanpa babibu Jaejoong langsung menonjok wajah Yunho dengan telak,

~~~~~Brrrugh~~~~~~

Yunho langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan sukses, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Yunho tersungkur di tanah,

Yunho langsung berdiri dan menendang perut Jaejoong yang kena telak sehingga Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Yunho yang melihat kesempatan tersebut langsung mencoba memukul wajah Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menangkisnya sebagai balasannya Jaejoong memukul perut Yunho dengan telak,

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit, keduanya saling memukul, menendang dan menghajar masing-masing lawan yang disaksikan oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini,

"Hyung, hentikan berhenti bertengkar!" ujar Changmin dengan panik saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang bunuh-bunuhan,

"Akh, Siwon Hyung tolooong!" teriak Changmin dengan keras saat melihat Siwon yang berjalan ke arah mereka,

Siwon langsung memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong, ia langsung berdiri di tengah keduanya,

"Pangeran Yunho apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya Siwon panik,

"Tanyakan padanya, kenapa dia memukulku?" teriak Yunho kesal,

"Mwo? Aku? Yaa kau sendiri apa yang lakukan dengan Changmin?" Jaejoong balas teriak dengan keras,

"Pangeran berhenti Pangeran Yunho" ujar Siwon sambil memegang Yunho yang akan menghajar Jaejoong,

"Mwo? Pa.. Pangeran? Pangeran Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dengan tatapan horror,

"Yunho hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin sedikit khawatir,

"Hyung? Yunho hyung? Kau.." ujar Jaejoong tertahan,

"Sudah Pangeran Changmin biar aku saja yang mengurusnya" ujar Siwon,

"Pangeran? MWOOOO?" teriak Jaejoong sambil bergantian menunjuk Yunho dan Changmin dengan tatapan horror,

"Jae hyung bisa aku jelaskan semuanya" ujar Changmin dengan tenang,

Jaejoong merasa kalau ada palu besar yang memukul kepalanya hingga ia merasa sangat pusing dan ingin menghilang dari muka bumi…

**************************** When Prince meets Prince(ss)?********************

"Apa ini? ada apa dengan Koran ini? kenapa semua berita tentang Pangeran?" tanya Ratu sambil menunjuk Koran yang dihiasi oleh foto perkelahian antara Yunho dengan Jaejoong,

"tenanglah Ratu, santai saja" ujar Raja sambil menyeruput teh dari cangkir,

"Aaaargh, bagaimana bisa tenang? Leteeeuk!" teriak Ratu membahana dari ruangan,

"Nee, Ratu ada apa?" tanya Leteuk sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat,

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu semua tentang pria ini dan panggil keluarganya kemari" ujar Ratu,

"Nee, baik Ratu" ujar Leteuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"Masalah ini harus selesai" ujar Ratu sambil meremas Koran,

Sementara itu, keadaan Jaejoong di apartemennya sangat mengenaskan…..

"Bagaimana ini? Aku memukul Pangeran Kerajaan, aku pasti akan mati membusuk di penjara" ujar Jaejoong berulang-ulang sambil memegang bantal dikamarnya,

"Hyung, aku dat…..AAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" teriak Changmin menatap horror keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat mengenaskan,

Bisa kalian bayangkan, Jaejoong dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakkan begitu juga dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sambil memegang bantal dan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama juga menggoyangkan badannya persis seperti di film horror psikopat.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Changmin yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong,

"Bagaimana ini? aku memukul Pangeran Kerajaan, pasti aku akan mati membusuk di penjara" gumam Jaejoong,

Changmin yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menyiram Jaejoong dengan air dingin,

"AAARGH! Apa ini? DINGIIIIIN!" teriak Jaejoong sambil ketika Changmin menyiram air dingin kebadannya,

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin khawatir,

"Baik? Kau menyiramku dengan air dingin dan kau bilang baik? Apa kau lihat? Kasurku basah semua!" marah Jaejoong pada Changmin,

"Hyung, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ujar Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong,

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih marah padamu! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku tentang siapa kau sebenarnya!" ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh emosi,

"Mianhe hyung… jeongmal mianhae Jae hyung" ujar Changmin dengan penuh penyesalan,

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau aku jadi menghajar Pangeran! Putra mahkota lagi! Aku bisa di tangkap dan di masukkan kedalam penjara!" ujar Jaejoong dengan sangat emosi,

"Jeongmal mianhae Jae hyung" ujar Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

melihat hal tersebut Jaejoong menjadi sedikit kasihan namun tetap saja ia masih masih marah pada sahabatnya itu,

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin mendapatkan teman yang menerimaku apa adanya hyung" ujar Changmin dengan nada pelan,

"Aku temanmu! Dan kau bahkan tidak bilang padaku kalau kau itu seorang Pangeran? Apa aku bukan temanmu?" ujar Jaejoong,

"Aniyo hyung kau temanku hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu tentang siapa aku" ujar Changmin dengan nada menyesal,

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit, Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna putih.

Sementara itu di Istana….

"Ratu, orang tua dari Kim Jaejoong sudah datang" ujar Leteuk pada ratu yang sedang minum teh hijaunya,

"Yaebo, kau memanggil orang tua dari Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Raja heran,

"Tentu, aku ingin masalah ini selesai Yaebo" ujar Ratu dengan dingin,

Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang tua Jaejoong datang dan langsung menghadap Ratu dan Raja dengan sedikit ketakutan,

"Mianhe Ratu dengan kelakuan Jaejoong" ujar Mr. Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah anakmu lakukan?" desis Ratu dengan nada berbahaya,

Glek!

Mr. Kim menelan ludah dengan gugup, sekarang ia merasa sangat ketakutan dan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya,

"Mianhe Ratu Jae…" ujar Mr. kim terpotong,

"Kau! Kau Kyuhyun kan?" teriak Ratu dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Nee, nama saya Kyuhyun" ujar Mr. Kim bingung ,

"Kau Kim Kyuhyun kan? Alumni sekolah Dong Bang Shinki? Salah satu anggota perkumpulan "Devil School" kan?" tanya Ratu dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Ke.. ke..kenapa Ratu tahu? Apa Ratu mencari tahu tentang saya?" tanya Mr. Kim ketakutan,

"Ya ampuun Kyu! Kau tidak ingat padaku? Ini aku!" ujar Ratu sambil tertawa,

"Nee Ratu?" tanya Mr. Kim tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Ratu bisa tahu dia sekolah dimana,

'Ha ha ini aku Shin Min Ah!" ujar ratu dengan riang,

"Mwo? Min ah? Leader-sshi? Kau!" ujar Mr. Kim tidak percaya saat tahu siapa ratu sebenarnya,

"Omooo! Sudah sangat lama kita tidak berjumpa Kyu!" ujar Ratu sambil memeluk Mr. Kim,

"Nee, ya ampuuun leader-sshi kau apa kabar? Aku tak tahu kalau jadi Ratu!" ujar Mr. Kim sambil membalas pelukan Ratu,

"Ehm.. ehm.." ujar Raja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua,

"Akh, mianhe yaebo tapi kau tahu siapa Kyu ini? dia adalah anggota memberku! Bahkan dia itu wakilku! Omooo aku sangat merindukannya" ujar Ratu dengan riang,

"Kau tahu? Kau tetap menjadi legenda di Dong Bang school tidak ada ketua berandalan yang bisa mengalahkanmu kecuali anakku, Jae" ujar Mr. Kim dengan riang,

"Jae? Ya ampuuun aku lupa! Ya apa yang anakmu lakukan dengan anakku?" teriak Ratu,

"Leader-sshi mian tapi dia itu penerusmu yang paling hebat yang pernah aku tahu, dan lagi wajar kan kalau anakku berandalan?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum,

"Iya tapi tidak dengan cara memukul anak sulungku" ujar Ratu sambil cemberut,

"Ha ha mianhe, aku akan memarahinya nanti" ujar Mr. Kim tetap tersenyum,

"Mana istrimu Kyu? Aku ingin melihatnya" ujar Ratu sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan mencari Mrs. Kim,

"Istriku sedang di Jepang Leader-sshi" ujar Mr. Kim dengan santai,

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya rencana kalian kan sudah lama saling mengenal bagaimana kalau Jaejoong dan Yunho kita nikahkan? Jujur saja aku menyukai Jaejoong walaupun dia berandalan dan memukul Yunho. Kalian tahu? Selama ini Changmin selalu menceritakan padaku tentang Jaejoong jadi aku berfikir bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho?" usul Raja dengan semangat,

"Kau benar Yaebo, tapi Yunho kan anak sulung kita lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan keluarga kerajaan?" ujar Ratu dengan sedih, sejujurnya ia juga ingin menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong tapi masalahnya Yunho adalah Putra mahkota yang akan melanjutkan silsilah keluarga kerajaan bangsa korea selatan,

"Jangan khawatir Leader-sshi, Jaejoong itu punya keistimewaan, ia memiliki rahim seperti yeoja pada umumnya" ujar Mr. Kim dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Mwo? Jinja?" tanya Raja dan Ratu bersamaan,

"Tentu, aku akan memberikan buktinya pada kalian" ujar Mr. Kim sambil menyerahkan map coklat yang sejak tadi ia pegang,

"Apa ini?" tanya Ratu sambil memegang isi map yang ternyata adalah hasil rontgen rumah sakit,

"Itu adalah hasil ronsen Leader-sshi, ini adalah isi perut Jaejoong dank au lihat di sana? Bulatan itu? Itu adalah rahim Jaejoong dan kata dokter rahimnya sangat sehat dan subur jadi Jaejoong bisa hamil" ujar Mr. Kim riang,

Raja dan Ratu saling berpandangan dan kemudian berpelukan dengan erat,

"Horeeee! Kita berhasil menemukan menantu kita!" teriak Raja dan Ratu bersamaan,

"Akh, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka berdua menolak perjodohan ini?" tanya Mr. Kim sedikit takut membayangkan Jaejoong mengamuk di istana kerena menolak perjodohan,

"Kau fikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini adalah Shim Min ah! Leader berandalan yang bersejarah di Seoul ini! dan jika kedua anak itu menolak! Aku akan rantai mereka di satu kamar sampai mereka saling jatuh cinta" ujar ratu berapi-api dan hal ini membuat Mr. Kim dan Raja sedikit takut melihat Ratu.

************************* When Prince meets Prince(ss)?*************************

"Bagaimana ini Changmin? Ratu memanggilku ke istana! Aku pasti akan masuk penjara!" teriak Jaejoong dengan histeris didalam mobil Changmin,

sepuluh menit yang lalu, Changmin menjemput paksa Jaejoong di apartemennya karena Raja dan ratu ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jangan berlebihan hyung, siapa tahu mereka memaafkanmu" ujar Changmin yang sedikit kalut, jujur saja sebenarnya Changmin sangat khawatir saat ratu menyuruhnya untuk membawa Jaejoong ke istana, Changmin bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menjadi tameng untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpana saat ia turun dari mobil Changmin, ia sangat terkejut saat melihat kemegahan istana,

"Changmin, kenapa kau tinggal di sini? Apa kau tidak tinggal di istana_ Gyeongbok?_" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat istana korea modern,

"Kau bercanda? Hyung istana itu menjadi sejarah nasional negara ini, mana mungkin kami masih tinggal di sana?" jawab Changmin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau ini kemana sih saat pelajaran sejarah? Itu ka nada di sejarah korea modern" tambahnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidur, kau tahu? Pelajaran itu sangat membosankan" ujar Jaejoong santai,

Saat mereka membuka pintu, para dayang langsung membungkukkan badan dengan hormat dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong sangat terpana,

"Selamat datang Pangeran Changmin dan tuang Jaejoong. Mari tuan Jaejoong ikut denganku" ujar Leteuk sopan,

"Lalu aku?" tanya Changmin heran,

"Akh, tuan muda sebaiknya menunggu di taman tengah saja karena Raja dan Ratu hanya ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Jaejoong" ujar Leteuk,

"Mwo? Tapi aku mau menemani Jae hyung" ujar Changmin dengan sedikit takut,

"Aku taka pa-apa Minnie, aku bisa menghadapinya sendirian" ujar Jaejoong sambil berjalan mengikuti Leteuk,

"Changmin!" panggil Junsu saat melihat Changmin tengah menatap Jaejoong pergi,

"Oh, Junsu hyung bagaimana ini? Aku takut Jae hyung di bantai oeh Raja dan Ratu" ujar Changmin dengan polos,

"Ooh Minnie, Junsu ayo kemari aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya" ujar Yoochun sambil masuk kedalam kamar miliknya,

"Kau tahu? Chunnie memasang kamera pengintai semalam jujur saja aku juga khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua" jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum,

Sementara itu di ruangan Raja dan Ratu…..

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Ratu dengan nada intimidasi,

"Nee, Ratu nama saya Kim Jaejoong" jawab Jaejoong dengan ketakutan,

"Umma, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Yunho yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama,

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini? Bocah tengik!" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong,

"Mwo? Bocah tengik? Coba kau katakana sekali lagi! Aku akan memukul wajahmu itu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya,

"Apa kau berani memukulku bocah tengik?" tantang Yunho, entah kenapa Yunho sangat membenci Jaejoong,

"Apa kejadian tempo hari itu tidak membuktikannya? Apa aku harus memukulmu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan geram, sepertinya Jaejoong juga sangat membenci Yunho,

Raja dan Mr. Kim menatap jengah Yunjae yang sedang bertengkar sedangkan Ratu dengan wajah yang kesal langsung berteriak,

"Yaa! Kalian berdua bisa tidak berhenti bertengkar?" teriak Ratu dengan kencang yang sukses membuat semua orang ketakutan,

"Leader-sshi jangan mengamuk tenangkan dirimu sendiri Ledare-sshi" ujar Mr. Kim sambil menenangkan Ratu,

"Appa! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa yang kau panggil Leader-sshi?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran,

"Sudah tak usah di bahas! Aku mengumpulkan kalian berdua disini untuk membahas apa yang kalian lakukan tempo hari! Kalian semua membuat Korea selatan geger!" ujar Ratu dengan marah,

"Jangan marah padaku umma, kau sebaiknya marah pada orang barbar ini!" ujar Yunho dengan kesal,

"Mwo? Orang barbar? Yaa kau itu sama sekali tidak punya tata krama! Mana ada orang yang seenaknya menarik tangan orang! Dasar orang aneh!" ujar Jaejoong yang tidak terima kalau dirinya dipanggil orang barbar,

"Apa katamu? Aneh! Kau ini gila ya?" teriak Yunho marah,

"Mwo? Gila? Ya aku ini gila karena harus berhadapan dengan pangeran yang tidak waras" ujar Jaejoong,

Tepat sebelum Yunho membuka suaranya, Ratu langsung berteriak,

"Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar! Kalian berdua harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Ratu menakutkan,

"Di hukum? Tapi umma orang barbar ini yang memukulku terlebih dahulu!" ujar Yunho tidak terima, sedangkan Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal saat mendengar perkataan Yunho,

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memukul terlebih dahulu! Kalian berdua akan aku hukum! Kalian berdua akan menikah!" teriak Ratu dengan semangat,

1 detik….

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik….

5 detik….

"MWOOO? MENIKAH? ANDWEEEEEEEE! " teriak YunJae bersama sambil memegang kepala saat otak mereka memproses kata menikah yang diucapkan oleh Ratu…

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!" teriak Yunjae yang sambil saling menatap satu sama lain dengan suara yang keras dan nafas yang memburu karena marah,

~~~~~~~Braaaak~~~~~~~

Sebuah pedang samurai yang sangat tajam tiba-tiba berada diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong, reflex Yunjae langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengayunkan pedang tajam diantara mereka berdua,

"Apa kalian tidak mau menikah?" desis Ratu berbahaya sambil memegang samurai di tangan kananannya,

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menelan ludah mereka dengan gugup dan ketakutan,

"Kami akan menikah!" ujar Yunjae sambil ketakutan,

"Bagus! Dan kau Jaejoong apa kau tahu kalau kau bisa hamil?" ujar Ratu dengan riang sambil memasukkan pedang kedalan sarungnya,

"Hamil? Kau bisa hamil?" tanya Yunho menatap takjub Jaejoong,

"Nee, Ratu saya bisa hamil, Appa memberitaku kemarin saat ia mengambil hasik rontgen" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunduk,

"Bagus! Kalau begitu saat menikah nanti kau akan memakai gaun dan aku mau dalam waktu empat bulan kau hamil anak Yunho!" ujar Ratu dengan semangat,

"MWOOO? ANDWEEEEEE!" teriak Yunjae bersamaan sambil menatap horror Ratu,

Yang benar saja! Dalam waktu empat bulan Jaejoong harus hamil? YA TUHAAAN! Apa Yunho sanggup menghamili Jaejoong dalam waktu empat bulan?

"Apa? Kalian tidak mau?" desis Ratu sambil menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan menjilatnya sedikit dengan menakutkan,

"KAMI MAU! KAMI AKAN MENIKAH DAN AKAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK DALAM WAKTU EMPAT BULAN!" teriak Yunjae bersamaan sambil menatap horror Ratu,

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo! Kita akan membicarakan konsep pernikahan kalian!" ujar Ratu dengan riang,

Sementara di sebuah ruangan terdapat tiga namja yang saling perpandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat,

"MENIKAH DAN HARUS PUNYA ANAK DALAM WAKTU EMPAT BULAN?" triak tiga namja itu histeris…

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

When Prince meets Prince(ss)?

Title : when prince meets prince(ss)? (2nd shoots) (part 2 end)

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : humor romance (yaoi)

"Akh tunggu sebentar, kemarin aku sudah melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang bagus dan cocok untuk Jaejoong aku ambil sebentar ya! Kyu jangan sampai kedua orang ini kabur, jika mereka mau kabur kau patahkan saja kaki mereka" ujar Ratu riang sambil keluar dari ruangan,

Jaejoong kemudian menatap Appanya tak percaya,

"Bagaimana Ratu bisa tahu namamu Appa?" selidik Jaejoong,

"Kau tahu? Ratu dan aku adalah sahabat di sekolah Dong Bang, dia adalah Leader yang melegenda di sana, kau pernah dengar "Devil School" nah Ratu adalah Leader nya dan aku adalah wakilnya" ujar Mr. Kim riang,

"Mwoo? Genk yang melegenda itu ternyata Ratu pemimpinnya? Kau wakilnya? Ya ampuun leader yang paling menakutkan dan sadis itu adalah Ratu Korea Selatan?" ujar Jaejoong tak percaya,

"Appa! Batalkan pernikahan konyol ini!" ujar Yunho kesal,

"Tidak bisa Yunho lagi pula kau memang anak Appa yang jatuh cinta pada seorang berandalan" ujar Raja sambil meminum tehnya,

"Mwo? Aaaaaaargh!" teriak Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi,

"Mati laaah akuuu! Terdampar di sini dan harus menikah dengan pengeran yang sakit jiwa!" ujar Jaejoong horror,

"Apa katamu? Aku sakit jiwa? Kau itu yang sakit jiwa!" teriak Yunho tak terima di bilang sakit jiwa oleh Jaejoong,

"Kau itu sakit jiwa!" teriak Jaejoong,

ketika Yunho akan membalas perkataan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja Ratu datang,

"Akh kalian! Ini adalah contoh gaunnya" ujar Ratu sambil memberikan gambar baju pengantin,

"Dan satu lagi, jika dalam waktu empat bulan Jaejoong tidak hamil maka aku akan melempar kalian berdua ke neraka" ujar Ratu sambil membuka samurai dan memainkannya dengan lincah,

"Kami akan memiliki anak dalam waktu empat bulan" ujar Yunjae bersamaan sambil menatap horror Ratu,

************************* When Prince meets Prince(ss)?*************************

"Aaaaaargh bagaimana ini? bagaimana caranya agar aku hamil dalam waktu empat bulan?" teriak Jaejoong frustrasi ,

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di taman belakang yang luas, dimana banyak bunga mawar merah yang sedang berbunga dengan cantiknya….

"Aku juga tidak mau menyentuhmu! Kau fikir aku sudi menyentuhmu?" ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan iritasi,

"Yaa! Kau fikir aku mau di sentuh olehmu? Kau fikir aku sudi di sentuh olehmu?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap jengah Yunho,

"Kau itu sebenarnya apa masalahmu padaku? Harusnya aku yang kesal padamu karena sudah memukulku tempo hari" teriak Yunho jengah menghadapi Jaejoong,

"Entahlah saat melihat wajahmu aku sangat kesal!" ujar Jaejoong dengan santai sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di taman,

"Kau…." Geram Yunho, namun Yunho berhenti berkata-kata karena pada saat yang sama Jaejoong memejamkan mata indahnya dan membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut hitamnya sedikit.

Jaejoong Nampak begitu menikmati keadaannya saat ini lihat saja bibir cerrynya sedikit terbuka dan membuatnya sangat…. Errr sexy dan membuat Yunho harus menelan salivanya dengan gugup,

"Kalau dia seperti ini sangat cantik bahkan dia adalah orang tercantik yang pernah kutemui, kalau saja dia seperti ini sejak pertama kali bertemu pasti aku tidak akan menolak mati-matian seperti ini" ujar Yunho dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama dan merekam pemandangan indah ini dalam memori otaknya,

~~~~Sreeeet~~~~~

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Yunho yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama, entak kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat malu dan jantung berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya,

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa kau mau aku pukul?" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit merona,karena Jaejoong sangat gugup tanp sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan,

"Kau… rasanya aku tak sanggup membayangkan untuk menikah denganmu" ujar Yunho sambil memegang kepala yang sangat sakit,

"Saat ia tidur sangat manis dan cantik tapi kenapa saat ia bangun sangat menyebalkan?" gumam Yunho,

"Yoo, rupanya kalian berdua ada sini" ujar Yoochun sambil berlari kecil dan dibelakangnya ada Junsu dan Changmin,

"Oh kalian, ada apa kalian bertiga kemari?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap ketiganya,

"Akh, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Park Yoochun, dan yang ini adalah Kim Junsu ia adalah kekasihku" ujar Yoochun sopan pada Jaejoong,

"Nee, namaku Kim Jaejoong" ujar Jaejoong dengan sopan,

"Yaa, kenapa dengan Yoochun kau sopan sedang denganku kau kurang ajar" ujar Yunho memandang Jaejoong iritasi,

"Karena dia sopan padaku tidak sepertimu" ujar Jaejoong santai,

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Bagaimana aku bisa sopan pada orang yang telah memukulku?" tanya Yunho penuh emosi,

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar dan mencari cara agar kalian bisa memiliki anak dalam waktu empat bulan?" tanya Changmin yang jengah melihat pertengkaran Yunjae,

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Aku menyadap ruangan itu dari cctv dan dengan penyadap suara yang taruh di sana" ujar Yoochun dengan santai,

"Jadi kami bertiga tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua" ujar Junsu,

"Bisakah kalian bertiga membantu kami?" tanya Yunho sedikit memohon,

"Satu-satunya jalan yaa kalian harus memiliki anak, Yunho hyung kau harus membuat Jae hyung hamil" ujar Changmin santai,

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Aku harus menghamili Jaejoong?" ujar Yunho tak percaya,

"Andweeee!" teriak Jaejoong horror,

"Bisakah kalian membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Ratu saat dia tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak hamil dalam waktu empat bulan atau jika Jaejoong hamil tapi bukan anaknya Yunho hyung?" ujar Yoochun menaku-nakuti Yunjae,

Seketika itu juga Yunho dan Jaejoong membayangkan bagimana Ratu sedang mengasah samurainya yang tajam untuk memotong-motong mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung berdiri,

"Lalu kalian akan membantu kami dengan cara apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran,

"Kami akan membantu kalian agar kalian saling jatuh cinta dan cepat memiliki anak dalam waktu empat bulan" ujar Junsu dengan semangat,

"Nee, aku berani bertaruh kalau kalian tidak akan mau saling menyentuh kecuali kalau kalian saling jatuh cinta, maka kami memutuskan untuk membantu kalian agar kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta" jelas Changmin panjang lebar,

"Aku rasa itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia mana mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang barbar macam dia?" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong,

Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar dengan perkataan Yunho,

"Apa katamu? Orang barbar? Aku juga tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pangeran yang sakit jiwa macam kau!" ujar Jaejoong dengan kesal,

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong adu mulut sedangkan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin menatap keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan,

"Aku rasa akan sedikit susah untuk membuat mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta, ini adalah mission impossible" ujar Yoochun sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit,

Junsu dan Changmin menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda mereka setuju dengan perkataan Yoochun.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih sibuk bertengkar.

************************* When Prince meets Prince(ss)?*************************

Di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, seorang yeoja cantik yang bermata besar, hidung mancung dan bibir yang merah Nampak sangat marah saat melihat sebuah berita yang ada di internet,

"Pangeran Yunho akan Menikah dengan Namja Cantik yang Bernama Kim Jaejoong"

demikian judul berita tersebut, dan ketika yeoja cantik itu selesai membaca berita ia langsung memukul sansak tinju yang ada di belakangnya,

"Yunho awas kau! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran karena sudah berani menyentuh Jaejoong" desisnya berbahaya seraya memukul sansak tinju dengan sangat keras.

~~~~Gleeek~~~~~

Yunho langsung merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding dan langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri,

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat tingkah laku Yunho,

"Entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku merasa merinding" ujar Yunho jujur,

"Kau itu benar-benar Pangeran yang sakit jiwa" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan dahinya,

"Apa katamu? Dasar orang barbar" ujar Yunho kesal,

"Kalian berdua bisakah berhenti bertengkar? Kami sedang membicaran acara kencan kalian besok" ujar Yoochun kesal,

"Mwo? Kencan? Siapa yang akan berkencan?" tanya Jaejoong polos,

"Tentu saja kalian berdua yang akan berkencan!" jawab Junsu kesal,

"Mwooo? Kami yang berkencan?" teriak Yunjae bersamaan sambil menunjuk diri masing-masing,

"Tentu saja kalian harus berkencan! Ratu sendiri tadi yang meminta kami untuk mengawasi kalian, memang kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Changmin heran,

"Omoo, besok dimana kami harus berkencan?" tanya Yunho panic,

"Di taman bunga sakura hyung, di sana kalian akan piknik dan berjalan menikmati bunga sakura" ujar Junsu riang,

"Dan satu lagi, laporan hasil kencan kalian akan di kirim ke media dan Ratu tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian bertengkar?" ujar Yoochun,

"Mwo? Hasil kencan akan dikirim ke media dan Ratu? Aku mengerti kalau dikirim ke Ratu, tapi kenapa harus kemedia juga?" tanya Yunho heran,

"Agar masyrakat korea tahu siapa calon Ratu mereka dimasa depan" ujar Changmin kalem,

"Jinjja? Omoo bagaimana ini? aku harus apa?" ujar Jaejoong panic,

"Tenang hyung kami akan memberitahukan apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan" ujar Junsu,

"Ratu akan segera masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi Pangeran Yunho" ujar Dayang yang sedikit berteriak di luar kamar,

"Omooo! Umma akan kemari! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yunho panic,

"Kami akan bersembunyi dikamar mandi kalian berdua urus Ratu" ujar Junsu sambil menarik Changmin dan Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi,

"Nee, umma ada perlu apa?" tanya Yunho sopan saat melihat Ratu,

"Akh, kau juga ada disini Jae?" tanya Ratu,

"Nee, hmm anoo ituuu" ujar Jaejoong gugup,

"Umma, aku mengajak Joongie kemari karena sebentar lagi kami harus menikah kan? Jadi aku rasa Joongie harus melihat tempat tidurnya kelak" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Joongie? Panggilan aneh apa itu" gumam Jaejoong pelan,

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu mulai detik ini sampai hari pernikahan kalian, Jaejoong akan sekamar denganmu nee" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum,

"Mwoo? Tapi Ratu, aku dan Yunnie belum menikah" ujar Jaejoong sedikit panic,

"Tidak apa-apa justru bagus kalau kau hamil duluan" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum senang,

Jaejoong dan Yunho mendengar perkataan Ratu hanya bisa menatap horror ke arah Ratu,


	4. Chapter 4

When Prince meets Prince(ss)?

Title : when prince meets prince(ss)? (2nd shoots) (part 2 end)

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : humor romance (yaoi)

Previous chapter...

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu mulai detik ini sampai hari pernikahan kalian, Jaejoong akan sekamar denganmu nee" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum,

"Mwoo? Tapi Ratu, aku dan Yunnie belum menikah" ujar Jaejoong sedikit panic,

"Tidak apa-apa justru bagus kalau kau hamil duluan" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum senang,

Jaejoong dan Yunho mendengar perkataan Ratu hanya bisa menatap horror ke arah Ratu...

when prince meets prince(ss)? (2nd shoots) (part 2 end)

"Dan kalian berdua jangan lupa besok kalian akan berkencan di taman bunga sakura dan karena ini akan dikirim ke media jadi kalian harus kelihatan akrab ne" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum penuh arti,

Tak lama kemudian Ratu meninggalkan kamar Yunjae dengan riang, rupanya Ratu sangat senang melihat keakraban (?) keduanya,

"Aku harap tak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan cucu" ujar Ratu pada Ketua Dayang,

"Nee, Ratu hamba juga bisa melihat kecocokan antara Pangeran Yunho dengan Putri Jaejoong" ujar Ketua Dayang tersenyum,

"Putri? Tapi Jae adalah namja Ketua Dayang Choi" ujar Ratu mengerutkan dahinya,

"Tapi menurut saya, Putri Jaejoong adalah Putri tercantik yang pernah saya lihat, kecantikannya bahkan mampu mengalahkan semua yeoja yang pernah saya temui" jelas Ketua Dayang sambil membungkukkan badannya,

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu aku tak salah pilih menantu, haish Kyu itu apa yang ia berikan pada Jae sehingga Jae begitu cantik" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum riang,

"Nee, dia sangat cocok dengan Pangeran Yunho" ujar Ketua Dayang sambil tersenyum,

Sedangkan di kamar Yunjae, terlihat tiga namja sedang menatap dua namja lainnya yang terlihat depresi dan sedikit menyedihkan.

"Hyung, sudahlah kalian kan hanya tidur bersama anggap saja kalian tidur dengan teman" ujar Yoochun sambil menatap Yunjae yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelapnya karena depresi saat mendengar titah Ratu barusan,

"Hyung kalian berdua kan laki-laki wajarkan kalau kalian berdua tidur satu ranjang?" tanya Changmin sambil menahan tawa,

"Sudahlah anggap saja ini latihan kan kalian juga harus tidur bersama nee saat kalian menikah nanti" ujar Junsu,

Perkataan ketiga namja tadi tidak diubris oleh Yunjae yang sedang depresi hebat karena mereka mulai malam ini harus tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang pula,

Melihat ini Yoosumin hanya menggeleng pasrah dan keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan.

"Yun, aku pinjam piyamamu ya" ujar Jaejoong, akh kelihatannya kedua namja ini sudah sadar dari depresinya,

"Ambil saja ada di lemari, aku mau mandi jadi jangan mengintip" ujar Yunho galak,

"Kau bercanda? Mana sudi aku mengintipmu?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada jutek,

"Mwo? apa kau tahu? Banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mengemis cinta padaku" ujar Yunho dengan kesal,

"Ya ya yeoja itu berarti sama gilanya denganmu" ujar Jaejoong tak mau kalah,

"Haish, aku mau mandi dulu! Bisa gila aku lama-lama denganmu" ujar Yunho yang langsung masuk kamar mandi,

"Huh bilang saja kalau kalah main kabur saja dia" ujar Jaejoong,

"Akh, bagaimana ini? kenapa semua bajunya kebesaran di badanku? Haish ini celana juga besar sekali ukuran pinggangnya" gumam Jaejoong setelah memakai piyama Yunho,

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang berdecit pelan, Jaejoong langsung memutar badannya dan menatap Yunho.

Yunho hanya memakai singlet putih yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang berotot dan sispex dengan celana piyama panjang berwarna hitam, dengan titik-titik air yang mengalir dari ujung rambutnya sehingga Yunho harus mengusapnya dengan handuk putih miliknya,

Melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa wajah Jaejoong merona karena malu dan jantungnya bergemuruh hebat,

Yunho yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menatap Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit terkejut karena Jaejoong memakai piyamanya namun kebesaran di badannya sehingga kerah bajunya turun dan terlihat pundaknya yang mulus dan putih di tambah wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedikit merona sehingga terlihat sangat errr…. Sexy, ok Yunho langsung menelan salivanya dengan gugup dan mandangan matanya langsung terarah ke pundak Jaejoong yang terekspose dengan jelas.

Yunho langsung menutup matanya karena tiba-tiba saja di otaknya muncul imajinasi yang liar tentang dirinya dan Jaejoong. Hmm sepertinya Yunho akan kesulitan tidur saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti Jaejoong dan Yunho, keduanya dalam keadaan canggung dan merona karena melihat sisi lain dari pasangannya.

"Hmm, Jaejoong kau lebih baik tidur di sofa" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk sofa nyaman yang berwarna merah,

Tiik, garis kemarahan Jaejoong muncul di keningnya,

"Kenapa aku tadi berdebar karena melihatnya? Dia sungguh menyebalkan" rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati,

"Jeoldae andwaeyo!(no way) Kenapa tidak kau saja?" ujar Jaejoong kesal,

"Kenapa harus aku? Ini kan kamarku!" ujar Yunho tidak kalah kesal,

"Kau kan namja! Jadi kau harus mengalah" ujar Jaejoong marah,

"Kau juga namja! Kenapa tidak kau saja!" ujar Yunho tak mau kalah,

Setelah dua jam berlalu dengan saling menghina satu sama lain, keduanya terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk,

"Kalau seperti ini terus kenapa tidak kita saja tidur berdua di kasur?" usul Yunho,

"Andweeee!" tolak Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada,

"Yaa! Kau fikir aku mau menyentuh badanmu? Lagi pula kita sama-sama namja kan? Apa salahnya jika kita satu ranjang?" ujar Yunho sebal melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan,

"Ya siapa tahu nanti kau menyerangku" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit merona,

Omoo, otak Yunho langsung menampilkan imajinasi yang liar saat Yunho melihat wajah merona Jaejoong,

"Ya.. ya sudah kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa saja" ujar Yunho sambil tidur di kasur,

Jaejoong kemudian menuju kasur dan langsung meletakkan guling di antara mereka,

"Kalau kau sampai melewati batas ini, mati kau Jung Yunho" ujar Jaejoong sebelum memejamkan matanya,

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho hanya tersenyum senang sedangkan Jaejoong wajahnya sangat merah belum lagi jantungnya yang bergemuruh sangat hebat.

Well sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

************************* When Prince meets Prince(ss)?*************************

Pagi harinya, ketika matahari berada di singgasananya dan burung berkicau lembut menyapa mentari pagi,

Dari ujung lorong terlihat Ratu yang sedang bersama beberapa dayang berjalan ke arah kamar Yunjae, tepat sebelum ketua dayang berbicara, Ratu member isyarat diam dan mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Yunho,

Ratu sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat Yunjae yang tengah tidur di kasur, tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan sangat possessive dan memeluk erat Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho dan terlihat sangat nyaman menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho,

Ketua dayang masuk dan memberikan Ratu kamera miliknya saat ketua dayang, ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat pose Yunjae,

~~~~~~~~Ceeekreeek~~~~~

Tanpa banyak bicara Ratu kemudian memfoto Yunjae dari berbagai sisi sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya,

Setelah selesai memfoto, Ratu kemudian berdehem sedikit keras sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya,

keduanya terlihat membuka mata dengan perlahan dan reaksi mereka saat mereka tahu kalau mereka saling berpelukan adalah…..

1 detik….

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

"KYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Yunjae kompak sambil terbangun dan melepaskan pelukan,

"Yaa! Apa kau mau memperkosaku Jung Yunho?" teriak Jaejoong antara marah dan malu,

"Apa kau bercanda? Jelas-jelas kau yang memelukku" teriak Yunho malu,

"Mwo? aku memelukmu? Sejak kapan?" teriak Jaejoong,

"Mana aku tahu? Mungkin saja saat aku tidur kau langsung memelukku! Dasar namja mesum!" ujar Yunho tak mau kalah,

"Mwo? apa katamu? Namja mesum? Itu kau bodoh! Kau itu yang mesum! Main serang orang tidur saja!" ujar Jaejoong dengan keras,

"Mianhe Pangeran Yunho dan Putri Jaejoong tapi saat ini ada Ratu di hadapan anda" ujar Ketua Dayang,

"Mwo? Putri? Haish aku ini namja Dayang" ujar Jaejoong menatap ketua dayang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga Nampak sangat imut,

"Kyaaa! Jae kau sangat aju yeppeun! Kyaaa!" teriak Ratu sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat,

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Ratu hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata milik mereka,

"Kyaaa! Aku memang tidak salah memilih menantu aigoooo umma yakin kalian pasti bisa memberi umma cucu dalam waktu dekat" ujar Ratu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong,

"Mwo? apa tadi kata umma? Aju yeppeun? Ya Tuhan umma, namja ini orang yang memukul Yunho ok umma" ujar Yunho memandang Ratu dengan iritasi,

"Wajarkan kalau ia memukulmu? Ia kan penerus umma di sekolah Dong Bang Shinki wajar kan kalau ia bisa menghajarmu dengan telak apalagi ia ketuanya genk seperti umma dulu" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum,

"Mwo? memangnya umma mau mendapatkan menantu yang berandalan?" ujar Yunho jengah,

"Kau tahu? Dari dulu umma berharap kalau umma memiliki menantu yang seorang seperti umma bahkan kalau bisa generasi ketua genk di sekolah umma dulu dan ternyata kau sangat hebat Yun kau memilih Jae sebagai calon istrimu" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum riang,

"Mwo? Tapi umma masa.." belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya Ratu langsung memotong perkataan Yunho,

"Ho ho wajarkan kalau umma memilih generasi umma sebagai menantu umma? Ha ha kalian lebih baik cepat-cepat mandi dan siap-siap" ujar Ratu dengan semangat,

"A..aku mandi duluan" ujar Jaejoong sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi,

"Haish kenapa jadi begini sih?" ujar Yunho sambil memegang dahinya,

Sementara itu di tempat Ratu,

"Yaebo, coba kau lihat" ujar Ratu sambil menyerahkan foto Yunjae yang sedang pelukan mesra,

"Mwo? aigoo cepat sekali Yunho" ujar Raja sambil mengelengkan kepala,

"Kau mau punya berapa cucu Yaebo?" tanya Ratu sambil tersenyum,

"Aku? Sepuluh cucu cukup" ujar Raja sambil terkekeh pelan,

"Ha ha aku juga kau tahu, aku rasa istana ini sangat sepi lebih baik jika terdengar suara anak kecil bukan?" ujar Ratu sambil menatap foto Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang bermain bersama ketika kecil,

"Nee, terakhir terdengar suara anak kecil adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu" ujar Raja sambil menerawang,

"nee, akh Yunjae akan berkencan Yaebo aku ingin sekali mengikuti mereka" ujar Ratu dengan riang,

"Ha ha kau ini, sudah kau ikuti saja mereka ajak Yoochun Junsu dan juga Changmin" ujar Raja dengan tenang,

"Wae?" tanya Ratu,

"Aku rasa mereka sudah mengetahui semua rencana kita" ujar Raja sambil memperlihatkan alat penyadap yang dipasang Yoochun,

"Ya ampuuun mereka! Akan ku hukum mereka" ujar Ratu sebal,

"Leeteuk! Kau panggil Yoochun Junsu dan Changmin kemari secepatnya!" ujar Ratu pada leeteuk,

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ketiga namja tersebut sudah sampai di hadapan Ratu dengan wajah yang panic dan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir deras dari dahi mereka,

"Kalian bertiga tahu kenapa kalian bertiga aku panggil kemari?" desis Ratu berbahaya,

Dengan kompak Yoosumin menggelengkan kepala mereka serentak sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka selamat dari murka Ratu,

"Apa ini?" tanya Ratu dengan tenang namun senyuman iblis tak lepas dari bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan semua alat penyadap,

Wajah Yoosumin semakin pucat dan ketakutan saat melihat alat penyadap tersebut,

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Menyadap kerajaan? Kalian akan ku hukum!" ujar Ratu dengan menakutkan,

Yoosumin menatap horror Ratu,

"Mian, Ratu" gumam Yoochun ketakutan,

"Umma, mianhe" ujar Changmin menundukkan wajahnya,

"Omoo Ratu maafkan kami" ujar Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Apa menurut kalian Yunho dan Jae itu cocok?" tanya Ratu tiba-tiba,

"Nee, umma menurutku mereka sangat cocok dan aku suka kalau Jae hyung jadi kakak iparku dengan begitu aku bisa makan masakannya yang lezat setiap saat" ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar,

"Omoo apa Jae bisa masak?" tanya Ratu tertarik,

"Nee umma memangnya menurut umma kenapa aku suka menginap di tempat Jae hyung?" ujar Changmin,

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih menantu" gumam Ratu girang,

"Ok, kalau begitu hukuman kalian adalah membantuku untuk menyatukan Yunho dan Jae" ujar Ratu dengan senang,

"Mwoo?" ujar Yoosumin bersamaan,

"Apa kalian menolak?" ujar Ratu menampilkan wajah bengisnya,

Dengan serentak Yoosumin menggelengkan kepala mereka,

"Dan satu lagi jika kalian gagal menyatukan Yunho dan Jae maka aku akan mengirim kalian ke neraka" ujar Ratu sambil menjilat samurai miliknya yang entah darimana asalnya,

Yoosumin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serentak,

"Matilah kami! Kami harus menyatukan Yunjae secepat mungkin" teriak batin ketiganya serentak,

Sementara itu di tempat Yunjae….

"Ck, haruskah kita pergi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin,

"Wae? Kau tidak suka kencan denganku?" tanya Yunho,

"Mana mau aku pergi kencan dengan namja gila macam kau?" ujar Jaejoong sebal,

"Mwo? namja gila? Berhenti memanggilku namja gila ok!" ujar Yunho marah,

Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho begitu juga dengan Yunho yang benar-benar sudah jengah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong,

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jaejoong langsung menonjok Yunho namun sayang Yunho berhasil menangkisnya, saat Yunho ingin membalas serangan Jaejoong tanpa sengaja Yunho terpeleset sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong sehingga keduanya terjatuh ke kasur dengan pose Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong,

Tepat setelah kejadian tersebut, Yoosumin datang dan terkejut saat melihat pose Yunjae terlebih Yunjae saling menatap satu sama lain sampai…

~~~~~Crekrek~~~~~~~

Terdengar suara horror yang dikeluarkan dari benda terkutuk yang saat ini dipegang oleh Changmin, sedangkan Changmin saat ini tersenyum iblis plus penuh kemenangan saat melihat hasil jepretannya,

Yunjae langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati ekspresi kaget dari Yoochun dan Junsu dan ekspresi penuh kemenangan milik Changmin yang sambil memamerkan kameranya,

"Err, hyung mau sampai kapan kalian berpose seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun karena walaupun Yunjae menoleh dengan ekspresi horror ke arah mereka tapi tetap saja pose mereka tidak berubah,

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan namja mesum?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada,

"Yaa! Kan kau duluan yang mau memukulku" ujar Yunho sebal sambil bangkit dari tindihannya,

"Omoo, aku tak tahu kalau kalian seudah sejauh ini" ujar Junsu polos,

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sadar Changmin dengan tiba-tiba menghilang,

"Omooo, dia kemana? Tadi dia kan memotret adegan kita tadi Jae! Jangan-jangan Changmin memberikan hasil foto tadi umma" tebak Yunho,

Jaejoong langsung menoleh Yunho dan menatapnya horror, tak sampai 5 detik keduanya langsung berlari kencang keluar kamar,

"CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" teriak Yunjae membahana lorong istana,

Sedangkan Changmin sudah jauh melesat di depan mereka karena dia makannya banyak jadi larinya sangat cepat dan saat ini changmin sedang berada di tempat Ratu untuk memberikan hasil fotonya kepada Ratu,

"Omooo, ternyata mereka sudah sedekat ini Leeteuk majukan pernikahan mereka menjadi tiga hari lagi" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum senang menatap foto yang diberikan Changmin,

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… Min mana foto yang tadi kau ambil berikan padaku" ujar Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal,

"Foto yang ini maksud kalian?" tanya Ratu sambil memamerkan foto yunjae,

Yunjae menatap foto dengan tatapan horror dan menatap dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Changmin,

"Jika kalian akan membunuh Changmin karena foto ini maka kalian akan mati" ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum senang dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga,

"Ya Jung Changmin! kenapa kau memberikan foto itu ke Ratu" ujar Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kerah baju Changmin,

"Mianhe hyung, tapi umma sudah tau kalau kami menyadap ruangan mereka tempo hari dan sebagai hukumannya kami harus membuat kalian bersama kalau tidak kami akan mati di tangan umma" ujar Changmin,

"Mwo? bukannya kalian memang akan membantu kami?" tanya Yunho,

"Maksudku kami harus membuat kalian saling jatuh cinta dalam tempo sesingkat mungkin" ujar Changmin sambil melepas cengkraman Jaejoong,

"Mwo? bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho,

"Kau fikir aku mau? Kalau bukan karena umma yang akan membunuhku aku juga tidak sudi" ujar Yunho sambil mendorong dahi Jaejoong, "Tapi hyung tadi umma bilang kalau pernikahan kalian dimajukan jadi kalian akan menikah tiga hari lagi" ujar Changmin,

Yunjae langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan horror,

"ANDWEEEEEEE!" teriak keduanya dengan keras,


End file.
